Drunken encounters are the best encounters
by FictionForTheFans
Summary: Vegeta and Kai come home drunk and stumble into Goku, who's in someone else. They both watch and become a bit excited, what do you think happens? Vegeta x OC!


Dragonball Z One shot! VegetaXOc, I have no rights to Dragonball Z. Would love feedback, I've made some alterations so hope you like it. Oh is also contains sexual themes which are graphic so if you don't like that, look away.

***Normal POV***

Vegeta and Kai came bursting through the dorm, walking with their arms around each other, giggling. As they walked in, they stumbled into Goku being intimate with someone... Moans and groans filled the house. "Ahh Goku" the girl moaned. Kai and Vegeta looked at each other and began to giggle lightly because they didn't want to disturb him. Kai walked over to the door and opened it a little so they could look. Goku and the woman were too engrossed in eachothers company they didn't notice the door. Vegeta looked and focused on what was going on. "Oi Vegeta move over!" she whispered. She pushed him over to see what was happening. "Ah ah ah ah ah" the girl moaned continuously as Goku was thrusting in and out of her. Kai moved her head to the side. "I didn't know you have have sex like that" she whispered. "When you're a Saiyan, you can do anything." Vegeta replied moving her over so he could watch. Kai sniggered loudly.

"Oh my god what was that?" The girl exclaimed. Goku fell out of her and put his boxers on and ran out of the room, Vegeta grabbed Kai and picked her up bridal style and started to run upstairs. Goku stopped running and began looking to see what the problem was. "Vegeta? Kai? Are you home?" he mentioned as he began to tip toe around the house. "Shh shh shh" Vegeta said to Kai as she couldn't stop giggling. Goku heard them talking and it turned out that they were both in Vegeta's room. Goku burst into the room to find Vegeta pressed into Kai with his hand on her mouth trying to make her quiet.

"What the fuck?" Goku said shocked. Kai pulled Vegeta's hand away and burst into hysterics. "Hey big boy!" she said whilst laughing. Goku looked down to find out that he still had an erection. "Fuck sake. Guys! You never watch people having sex! what is wrong with you!" he screamed as he ran out. Kai was still laughing but when she realised that Vegeta was still pressed into her, her laughing calmed down and she looked into his dark eyes to see lust overwhelming him.

"Vegeta..." she said drunkenly. He looked into her deep blue eyes, Kai grabbed him and pulled him into a violently passionate kiss. Vegeta began to kiss back, his hands started wandering around her body, he began to caress her body as much as possible, Kai pulled away from him and pushed him, Vegeta fell onto the floor and looked back up at her quizzingly. "What're you doing, woman!" he shouted. "I'm in control, I'll do what I want." She said sexily, She took her clothes off to find herself in a black lace corset with matching underwear and stockings. Vegeta's eyes widened. He hadn't had any other sexual experiences since Bulma, even she didn't dress up sexy for him. His sex life with her was boring and lazy.

He focused on what she was doing. She walked over to him seductively and sat on top of him and began to grind him and straddle him. She kissed him seductively and bit his tongue. Vegeta kissed back then pulled away. "I suppose you did this on purpose?" he questioned as he was touching her. Kai let out a light moan. "Well I was hoping to approach you during the night, but this will do." she replied winking at him. Vegeta smirked and locked lips with her again, Kai pulled away and started to take his clothes off, she pulled off his black t-shirt that was fitted tightly against his toned body. Vegeta smiled and took his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. Vegeta got up and grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He then started to peel away the sexy attire, He unbuttoned her corset and took her stockings off with his teeth, she was left on the bed only in her black lace bra and underwear.

Vegeta then made a move towards her lower region, he stroked her thighs, then her groins, then made his way towards her underwear. He became overwhelmed and suddenly ripped her underwear. She looked down wide-eyed, she then looked back up at him with even more lust in her eyes, now knowing what he can do when pushed. He grabbed her legs and placed her feet on his shoulders, he then went straight in for the kill. He started licking her clit passionately, a relieved moan came out of her, she rummaged through his hair whilst he explored her clit with his tongue, her head, aswell as her eyes rolled back. Moans and groans filled the room, her moaning and breathing became quicker.

He started kissing her clit and the vaginal walls. "Oh god" she screamed. Vegeta stopped and looked up. "Are you okay Kai?" he asked worried, "Shh shh shh im fine just keep going" she replied quickly grabbing his head and putting it back down. Vegeta kept licking her quickly, Kai's moaning became even faster and her breathing became heavier. "mmmmmm" she squeaked with a high pitched voice. "I-i-i'm coming!" she screamed. "VEGETA!" she screamed, her body became stiff and she began to stutter from sheer pleasure. Vegeta stuck his tongue deep inside of her, tasting her. "you taste amazing" he said whilst licking his lips. Vegeta watched her calm down from her immense orgasm, he then smirked seductively. She sat up and pushed Vegeta, he fell off the bed and landed back on the floor. Kai's eyes widened and she looked over the bed. "Oh my god are you okay?" she said. Vegeta sighed. "Fuck sake woman! Stop pushing me!" he shouted, Kai laughed. "Well.. look's like it's my turn then." she said seductively.

Vegeta looked at her with a questionable expression. "what?" he asked. She put her finger up to his lips and stopped him from adding anything else. "Shh, just sit back and enjoy it." Kai quickly asked him to sit on the edge of the bed, she got onto her knees and took off her boxers, to reveal some potential. Kai moaned to herself with happiness, she looked back up at him. Vegeta looked slightly nervous, clearly Bulma weren't exciting when it came to having sex. "Wh-What are you d- Ohhh my god" Vegeta was interupted by Kai pleasuring him. She started slowly on the tip, making her way down the shaft, coming up again and repeating what she was doing. Vegeta's eyes widened and began panting and beathing heavily. "Oh Kai" he moaned. Vegeta began groaning as she changed the pace of sucking.

Vegeta had goosebump's all over his body. He placed his hand on her hand, his head was thrown back by the amount of pleasure he was receiving. "Oh Kai, Oh my god" he repeated to himself, Hmm's, Ahh's and Ohh's filled the room. She began sucking faster and faster, a hot and euphoric sensation overwhelmed Vegeta, his eyes widened even more and his body froze. "I'm coming!" he screamed, a loud groan escaped his lips. The hot fluid leaked out of him and entered her mouth, she drank it all like it wasn't a problem. "Sorry.." vegeta said awkwardly. "don't be." she replied licking her lips.

As she got off her knees, she sat on top of him and bit her lip. "You look amazing" he said seductively. "Well you don't look too bad yourself.." she replied giving him a cheeky wink. She sat on top of him and placed his stiff-as-a-board manhood inside of her, Vegeta let out a relieved sigh filled with pleasure. she placed her arms around his neck and began riding him. "Argh Kai." Vegeta repeated to himself, she started kissing his neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses. Kai was also moaning and bit her lip at the same time. "Argh yes baby" she moaned. She pushed him down into the bed and started riding him again harder and faster, she started bouncing up and down, Vegeta threw his head back and groaned. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting her body harder, pinching her skin lightly. "mmmm" she let out a moan of pleasure through the slight pain, it became euphoric to her.

"Argh do it again" she moaned. Vegeta looked at her and realised what she wanted. Vegeta slapped her on her cheek lightly, a seductive "ooooh" oozed out of her. Argh's filled the room as she received slaps and pinches. "Argh I think im going to come." Vegeta blurted out. Kai's eyes opened wide and she pulled herself out of him "no no no no no no!" she shouted. Vegeta looked puzzled. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked. She went over to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom. She ripped open the wrapper and pulled it out. "Forgot this.." she laughed as she stumbled over, still slightly intoxicated. She put the condom on him then sat ontop of him again. Vegeta smirked. "Let's do this my way.." he said seductively.

As she sat ontop of him, he got up from the bed still with him inside of her, he pinned her against the wall, the cold wall sent shivers up her spine, she released another moan filled with euphoria. He started to smash into her groins, their bodies interlocked each second he comes into her. "Oh my god Vegeta!" she screams. Her nails ran along his back and she started to bite his shoulder and started kissing it. Her moaning increased, after scraping him with her nails, she placed both hands against the wall, screaming uncontrollably, she started moving her hips in sync with his, pushing her lower half of the body off of the wall. Vegeta began thrusting harder, pumping in and out of her, "Is it safe to say i'm going to come now?" Vegeta groaned. "YES!" she screamed. Both of them were approaching their climax. "Oh my god!" they both screamed, as they both came in sync. Vegeta released a satisfying groan with sweat dripping down him. An elongated "ahhh" escaped Kai's lips.

Both of them began panting heavily and Vegeta pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As she kissed back seductively, she let out one last light moan. Vegeta pecked her neck lightly and sweetly. Kai smiled and just let him do it. "Vegeta, If you put yourself out there more often, you would make a lot of women happy" she said jokingly. As he walked back to the bed, still holding her, he placed her on the bed, he started kissing her again sexily, as they were kissing, they were disturbed by a snigger coming from outside of the room. "That's not who I think it is, is it?" Vegeta questioned. "Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, Goku then burst into hysterics. "Just leave him, round 2?" Kai said cutely, looking into his eyes. "Hmm, I don't see why not" he smirked seductively as he went back down to kissing her.

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Reviews would be great!**


End file.
